


Dandelions.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's MatsuIwa week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, MatsuIwa Week, Post-Apocalypse, Sick Character, Survival, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: In the aftermath of the apocalypse, Seijou is doing their best to survive. They live in a small community group, taking on important roles and ensuring everyone plays their part.Iwaizumi maintains the dandelion fields, the most important part of their survival. And every morning, as Matsukawa watches him amongst the golden flowers, he can't help but admire how beautiful his boyfriend truly is.





	Dandelions.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: How in the world did the author manage to turn an apocalypse prompt into _pure fluff?_

Golden rays of sunlight filtered through bare tree branches and the broken beams of fallen buildings. Stones and twisted bars of metal cast long shadows across the ground in the late morning sun, but a field of yellow remained out in the open, untouched by shade and darkness. 

Crouched by the edge of the field, a small watering can by his side, Iwaizumi gently looked over a dandelion, checking for aphids, rot, or unhealthy growth. In these hard times, dandelions were the very foundation of their survival. Other fields around the area were growing in rotation, deliberately planted so they cycled.

These ones were closest to harvest. Just in time, as well. Their stock was running low.

“Hajime! Oikawa’s asking if they’re ready yet!” Iwaizumi turned to look over his shoulder, the sunlight adding to his dazzling smile, and Matsukawa clutched at his chest playfully. 

He sighed, a hint of a lovestruck tone, and instantly moved to kneel next to where Iwaizumi crouched, stealing a quick kiss before he reached out and brushed a gentle thumb over the petals of the dandelion flower.

“They look beautiful as always.”

“Mhm. Anything would look stunning in this wasteland.” His smile twitches for a moment as he gazes off into the distance. Even the horizon looks broken. The entire area- no, the entire _country_ \- was nothing more than dilapidated, crumbling ruins. 

Some of them were still distinguishable, like the school building with its stark white walls and blue framing. Signs from shopping districts still hung off their original buildings, attached to the wreckage by wires or strings.

But where life had been destroyed, it had also been reborn. The community had banded together to survive. Whilst many had been wiped out by the initial war, or the fallout of a virus, or bacteria, the past 5 years had been peaceful. 

Even if there was no way their small town could be rebuilt, it seemed like things had stabilized. Iwaizumi was just thankful that their volleyball team had made it. 

Oikawa, just as miraculous as always, had risen up to the occasion and become somewhat of a leader. He was the one who suggested planting these fields, and had researched from books that had survived the war into what would most effective. It had been a little bit of a surprise to all of them to discover the true majesty of dandelions, but the decision had been made by all of them.

And so sprung forth the dandelion fields, adding a splash of colour to their dull, ruined landscape. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but relax when he tended to the field, especially with Matsukawa by his side, their fingers laced together as they leant against each other in the warm sunlight.

“Think they’re ready for harvest? We could use some in the clinic. Kindaichi’s got a fever again and Yahaba’s eczema is acting up.”

“Poor kids… Yeah, I planted this left corner first. I’d like to leave the bottom right corner for a couple of days, but these ones are definitely ready.” Matsukawa nods, detangling his fingers from Iwaizumi’s as he starts plucking the dandelions from the ground, using a crudely fashioned shovel to get the whole plant out. They’ll need everything. The flower, the leaves, the stalk, and the roots. Not only is it great medicine and a substantial food source, but the roots can be made into a great coffee substitute.

Iwaizumi rolls his shoulders as he stands, picking up the watering can and giving the field a once-over, leaving the dandelions covered in water droplets that appear to twinkle in the sunlight. A breeze rustles the flowers and Iwaizumi sighs happily into the brush of cold air. From where he’s picking dandelions, Matsukawa pauses in his activities to watch Iwaizumi stretch and smile. 

Ah, he’s so in love.

They’ve been through trauma and tragedy, war and the aftermath, but here they are, strong and flourishing. Most of it due to Oikawa’s ability to keep a calm head and assess any situation, craftily reading and using people’s strengths. It was just a case where he was using this skillset to help everyone survive, rather than win a volleyball match. But like always, Iwaizumi was his best friend and right hand man, Matsukawa and Hanamaki their support.

Iwaizumi was a great deputy to Oikawa’s leadership, balancing him out perfectly. Oikawa was the manipulator, Iwaizumi was the sympathiser. Oikawa dealt with problems and solutions, Iwaizumi soothed and encouraged people. They were the two that held this small community together, making it more like a family.

Family, huh? 

Matsukawa huffed softly as he turned his attention back to the dandelions, extracting them carefully from the ground. Family was definitely the word he’d use to describe the team, with how they’d completely stuck together in a crisis. 

Yes, even Kyoutani had kicked into high gear. He’d followed Iwaizumi’s lead of compassion, and surprisingly ended up being the most suitable candidate for their ‘nursery’, looking after children of various ages whilst their parents went hunting or fishing. 

Kindaichi helped out, not by his own choice or Oikawa’s assignment, but because the children oddly loved him and toddled after him, constantly calling for his attention whilst he was supposed to be doing the cooking. (He was an amazing cook, considering they were working with plants and bugs - sometimes fish and the rare bit of meat.)  
The only downside was that his immune system had been attacked by the same virus that stole so many lives, and was very often sick or weakened.

Kunimi stayed as far away from the children as possible. Not because he disliked them, but because he was incredibly sensitive to seeing them suffering from the cold nights, the harsh lifestyle, or hearing them cry for lost family members.  
He had lost his little sister and both parents during a bomb raid, so it was all too understandable. Instead, he worked on maintenance. He fixed little things, like tears in the impromptu tents, stitched up holes in clothing, and he worked on huge projects, building things vital to their survival. For example, he had dug a system they could use for waste.

Watari was their fisher. Or, _lead_ fisher. His fearlessness for jumping in rivers and his ability to use a spear had solidly fermented his position when Oikawa was assigning jobs. Everyday, he would take a small group out to different spots along the river, and once a month, they would trek to the ocean with nets and crab pots Kunimi made.  
Some days, they came back with nothing. Others, like a lucky week in the salmon season, they’d return with multiple fish on the ends of their spears and in their nets.

Yahaba turned out to be a hunter. Occasionally, he was reckless, like the time he attacked a wild boar piglet. But most of the time, he had the same instinctive thought and plotting as their Captain.  
Hanamaki always accompanied him, since he had the strength that Yahaba did not. Animals were few and far between, except for the few rabbits they’d built a pen for, but bugs were plentiful. Locusts and cicadas, whenever they emerged, provided a feast. 

Since Oikawa was their unofficial leader, he was constantly working on small disputes between their community members. But when things were peaceful and problems bare, he could always be found in the clinic.

Whilst Matsukawa was their main doctor, Oikawa used little resources in experimenting, trying to find more effective ways they could use the dandelions, or even completely new administrations.  
He also liked to visit any of the team members when they were sick, or hiding in the clinic for emotional security. (Mostly, it was the first years, but Hanamaki had his fair share of flus and stomach problems.)

Matsukawa was the head doctor. He treated cuts, scrapes, intense sickness, and other ailments. Originally, he thought Oikawa had put him in the position because he had the toughest immune system, but he slowly came to realise that it was because of his _temperament_. 

Part of being a doctor was to stay calm and look at things factually, whilst also being sympathetic and reassuring. The medicinal side of things, he’d learned quickly. Irihata-sensei had taught him as much as he could before he passed away, from a terminal illness he’d had long before the war.

Iwaizumi was not only Oikawa’s right hand man - and Matsukawa’s wonderful, amazing, loving boyfriend - but also the person in charge of their supplies. He tended to the rabbits in their pens, starting somewhat of a farm with the docile creatures. 

They had two horses as well, and Iwaizumi was currently monitoring the mare for pregnancy whilst the hunting team took the stallion out on their patrols. Hopefully, there’d be a foal soon, which they could raise into a hunter like its father. 

But animals weren’t Iwaizumi’s only responsibility. He grew the fields of dandelions, collected seeds from any other growing specimens, ready for when they’d need planting in spare plots in season, and made sure all the captured food was fresh and free from disease before it was cooked. 

(Sometimes, he missed a couple, but Kindaichi was a good enough cook to know if something wasn’t fresh enough.)

“That’s this lot watered. I’d better go around to the other field.” Iwaizumi stretched again, his arms directed up to the sky, as if he was trying to reach the thick layer of soft white clouds. At first, Matsukawa had grinned, appreciating Iwaizumi’s physique as he stretched. But then, he’d frowned.

They’d all lost weight. But the way Iwaizumi’s clothes hung off him when he had once filled them out completely was a worry.

“Hajime… Are you eating enough?” Tilting his head curiously, Iwaizumi lowered his arms to rest behind his head, the empty watering can tapping against his shoulder blades.

“Of course. Are you?”

“Mhm. But I’m asking about _you_. You look like you’ve really lost weight.” Iwaizumi smiled softly, moving his arms down to his hips.

“We all have, silly. It’s probably more noticeable on me because I used to be a bit chubby. In shape, but chubby.” With a laugh, Matsukawa gestures for Iwaizumi to come over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his nose against Iwaizumi’s forehead. He smells like earth.

“I used to love your love handles~.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I might just have to make an effort to get them back then.” There’s a teasing glint in Iwaizumi’s eyes and Matsukawa laughs heartily, much too hard for Iwaizumi to capture his lips until he quietens to soft chuckles. Even then, their little kisses are broken by huffs and laughter and giggles - from both participants.

“You’re such a dork, Issei~.”

“I just love you so much, _Hajime_.”

“I love you too. With all my heart.” They’re about to kiss again when they’re interrupted by an amused cough, clearly an attempt to get their attention. They jolt away from each other with matching blushes, Matsukawa shielding his face behind a hand and Iwaizumi scuffing his feet into the ground, watching the dust kick up in a tiny cloud. Mizoguchi raises an eyebrow at them, still amused.

“Oikawa’s asking for you, Matsukawa. Kindaichi’s fever is getting worse. And Iwaizumi, the fishing group’ll be back soon. You’ll need to take stock.”

“Y-Yes sensei!”

“On our way.” Gently, Iwaizumi tugs on Matsukawa’s shirt as he starts walking, holding out his hand with a small pout. Matsukawa indulges him with a slight grin, taking his hand securely and giving it a soft squeeze. His other hand rests on the pouch of dandelions, making sure it’s safely on his hip.

The dandelions are precious. They’re the simple plants that keep them alive, keep them together as a miniature village. 

As they step into the community grounds, marked by broken columns on the ground that act as seating and windbreaks, Iwaizumi lets go of Matsukawa’s hand to jog over to where the fishing group have just entered. Watari proudly holds up at Nekogigi, whilst a few of their fishers carry a net brimming with Biwia. There might be a few Ayu in there too, which Kindaichi would get excited about if he were healthy enough. 

“A Nekogigi?! I thought these were only found in streams in Mie Prefecture!” Watari laughs, holding up the fish like it’s his best ever catch. Most likely, it is.

“They are! But most likely, without overfishing, and with the climate change from the war, they’ve been spreading all this time! We might see even more as the season rolls on.”

“Well, it’ll certainly provide a nice meal for a few of us. Let’s salt them and I’ll count stock.” Matsukawa watches as Iwaizumi heads to one of their tents, pulling out a huge crate full of bags of salt. They’d been salvaged from shops during the war, when the team had taken calculated risks going out on raids - just to survive. 

Most people had left the salt behind, not realising its importance in keeping food edible for longer. Luckily, Oikawa and Kindaichi both knew. 

“Mattsun.” Speaking of Oikawa… His voice is unusually soft as he peers out from the clinic tent, waving Matsukawa over frantically. Taking the pouch of dandelions off his hip, Matsukawa quickly walks in behind him and puts the pouch on a table, taking a few of the biggest, healthiest dandelion roots out. 

There’s a sheet draping from the ceiling that separates the work area from the patients, and Matsukawa starts to cut the dandelion roots into strips to put them out to dry until they’re brittle. He presumes Oikawa has already collected some that are ready, and his point is proved when Oikawa pulls the newest bunch of dried dandelion roots from a drawer beneath the table - salvaged from a furniture store - and places them in an also-salvaged but severely dented pan.

“Is this enough?” Matsukawa frowns, reaching into the pan and taking a few bits out.

“Way too much. You only need one ounce, or his stomach acid levels would go through the roof.”

“Ah, right. What else?”

“Roughly a pint of water. I’ll set up the fire.” Oikawa nods and grabs a wooden pot type thing from the side, something Kunimi created in his free time. Another thing Kunimi did was dig out a well, an amazing resource that stops them having to travel two hours to the nearest stream. There’s a tarp in it to stop the water seeping into the earth or getting muddy, and a grate over the top that stops larger insects getting in. 

Some still do, but hey, it’s extra protein.

In the time that Oikawa is gone, Matsukawa manages to lay out the fresh dandelion roots to dry, and start a small fire in a square pit to boil the pan over. Oikawa returns with the water, and Matsukawa instructs him to keep watch over the roots for roughly twenty minutes. Then, he slips through the sheet into the patient area. 

Currently, he only has three patients. One of the hunters who stupidly stabbed himself with his own arrow because he thought archery was ‘easy’, Yahaba, and Kindaichi.

Yahaba sits cross legged by a futon right in the centre. His arms are bleeding in places and scabbed in others which shows he’s been scratching, and Matsukawa is willing to bet his legs are in the same condition beneath the loose trousers. He’s not scratching at the moment, instead dipping a ragged piece of material in a chipped bowl of cold water and laying it over Kindaichi’s forehead.

The first year winces at the cool rag, a huge contrast against his feverish skin. His breath comes in small pants, chest heaving. Sometimes, Matsukawa isn’t sure if he’s awake or not.

“How’s he been…?” Yahaba gives him a dry look.

“You’ve only been gone half an hour. He’s not going to _die_ in that short amount of time.” Matsukawa silences him with a glare. Talking about death is… It’s not forbidden or taboo, but it is deeply unsettling, especially when one of their own is so sick, when he came so close to death before. 

Carefully, trying not to spook him, Matsukawa takes one of Kindaichi’s - far too warm and weak and shaking - hands into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. The whine he gets in response followed by hazy eyes opening in his direction lets him know that not only is Kindaichi awake, but he’s actually partially lucid for once.

“Hey, Kin… How you feeling?” His voice is low and sweet, like he’s talking to a child instead of someone only two years younger. But the sick and the injured are just like children - they need gentle coaxing instead of being forcefully treated.

“Bad…” 

“Yeah?

“Mhm. Too… Too hot… ‘n’ gotta cook…” He tries to push himself up, but with Matsukawa on one side and Yahaba on the other, he’s got no chance. Both of them push him back down gently, although Yahaba looks ready to scold him. Matsukawa jerks his head towards the sheet to suggest Yahaba goes to Oikawa for some dandelion cream for his eczema. Reluctantly, Yahaba leaves.

“Don’t you worry about that, Kin. Someone else can do it today, you just focus on getting better~.” A soft sob comes from the feverish boy, weakly fidgeting as if he’s trying to get up without Matsukawa knowing.

“But- But it’s been y- _years_...!” Despite the situation, Matsukawa has to hold back a chuckle.

“No, no… It’s been four days. You’re okay, you’re okay…”

“N-Nooooo… People are- Are hungry… I have to cook…” He starts to really cry, and the distress rolling off him makes Matsukawa bite his lip guiltily. Maybe he shouldn’t have told him it had been _four days_. Shuffling closer, he scoops Kindaichi up by the torso and pulls him into a gentle hug on his lap, rocking side to side and stroking his back.

If they really are a family, Kindaichi is definitely their sweet, loveable baby. 

“Shh… Shh, it’s okay… Shhh… Close your eyes, Kin, get some rest… You’ll feel better soon.” His only answer is a whine and continuous sobs, until Yahaba comes back through with a thick white cream over his skin, and a pottery cup of warm, dandelion tea.

“Oikawa says he tried to make it like you usually do, but he apologises if it’s too bitter.” 

“That’s great, thanks, Yahaba.” He smiles and nods, helping to wrestle Kindaichi back into the futon so he’s sitting up, but only because Matsukawa’s arm is around his back. He stubbornly turns away from the cup the first few times, but once Yahaba holds it against his lips, the first year finally gives in and drinks on command.

“That’s it, good boy. You’ll feel better soon… I promise.” He can feel the heat of the fever through his clothes, so he hopes desperately that his promise is true. By the end of the cup, Kindaichi is half-asleep and takes very little coaxing to go back to actually sleeping. He’s laid down and tucked in, and Yahaba takes one of his hands again.

“I’ll watch over him. You go take a break.”

“I just had one, I don’t need anoth-”

“You’re stressed. I can see it in your eyes. Go talk with Iwaizumi or something, he always calms you down.” The corners of Matsukawa’s lips twitch upwards.

Well… I did forget to tell him how beautiful he is today~.” Rolling his eyes, Yahaba shoves at him with his free hand.

“Gross. Just go. Make out or something. I don’t care, as long as you keep your PDA away from me.”

“Don’t act like you don’t do the same with Kyoutani _and_ Watari.” Yahaba’s face turns beetroot red and he shoves at Matsukawa a little harder.

“ _Go suck face and leave me alone!_ ” Out of respect for his sleeping patients, Matsukawa manages to hold his laugh in until he gets out of the clinic tent. Oikawa has also gone, most likely to find someone to handle dinner duty. It’s not the same without Kindaichi’s almost magical ability to cook anything perfectly, but there are adults here who cooked frequently before the war, and any meal is a valued meal. He strides into the stock tent, where Iwaizumi is shifting partly damaged crates into a pile on the left.

“Oho, that’s a lot of fish.” Iwaizumi jumps, turning round to face Matsukawa whilst placing the clipboard down on a closed crate.

“Don’t sneak up on me, you scared me~.” Chuckling, he wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s waists, snuggling into him.

“Did big bad Hajime get spooked by little old me?” 

“Tch, yeah right. You just _startled_ me, is all.” Iwaizumi steals a peck on the lips, attempting to turn back to his work before Matsukawa captures him in a much deeper, passionate kiss. Iwaizumi wriggles free when he stops for air, turning around and picking his clipboard up again.

“Oi, I’m working here.”

“Yahaba told me to ‘go suck face’, so here I am, and here you are.” He wriggles his eyebrows teasingly, making Iwaizumi laugh and lean backwards against his chest. 

“Let me do this, check the rabbits, then we can go on a little… Walk.” 

“That’s nice and all, but I’d rather just cuddle, to be honest.” Iwaizumi nods, even as he writes things down and crosses things off, making note of everything in their stock.

“Cuddling it is.”

“Also I forgot to tell you how beautiful you are today, so good morning, my Adonis.” The tips of Iwaizumi’s ears start to flush, a giveaway that he’s deeply blushing. Matsukawa grins to himself and presses his nose deep into Iwaizumi’s collarbone from behind. He always smells like earth, but now there’s a hint of salt as well.

“Sh-shut up, you’re the beautiful one.”

“You’re handsome~.”

“You’re cute!”

“You’re _stunning_ ~.”

“You’re gorgeous and I love you and you should shut up before I kiss you so hard, you see stars!” Matsukawa blinks, registering the words and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“Is it bad I kinda want that, Hajime?” For a moment, silence.

“No. Because I want it too. I want to hold you and kiss you and _love_ you until this damn apocalypse is over and we can- can eat something other than fish with fucking dandelion salad.”

“Aww, I think it’s pretty tasty~.” Iwaizumi sighs, his shoulders sagging, and Matsukawa realises the playfulness had dropped entirely. Instead, Iwaizumi seems weary. Tired.

“I’m sick of dandelions. I love growing them, but eating them is... I want- I want to go back to how it used to be… To playing volleyball together and- and going to the bakery on the way home, and getting to hug my _mother_ -” He breaks off with a choked sob and turns to Matsukawa with unshed tears in his eyes.

“I don’t want to be in this hellhole anymore.” Slowly, Matsukawa opens his arms and Iwaizumi steps into them, resting his head on Matsukawa’s shoulder. Matsukawa stroked his hair, other hand rubbing his back.

“I know. Me either. But we can’t- We can’t change what’s already happened. We can’t bring back what the war took from us… The best we can do is fight to survive long enough that we can create new things. Our own happiness. Rebuild the town. Maybe start a school for the kids. We could- We could teach them volleyball.”

“Pfft-... Where are we going to get a _volleyball_ from? Oikawa already scavenged the gymnasium in desperation.” 

“Maybe- Maybe there are other communities out there? We can’t be the last people alive in Japan… I bet _someone_ has a volleyball, somewhere.” The confidence in Matsukawa’s voice undeniably cheers Iwaizumi up a bit and he sighs before standing up straight again, pressing their foreheads together.

“I would say I love you until the world ends, but I think we’ve already been through that.” This time, Matsukawa laughs.

“It’s okay, Hajime~. I know you love me, and I love you too~.” They stand together in silence, recharging from each others presence and taking comfort from the touch. It’s peaceful, a little time to themselves in this new age of being responsible for everything.

“I love _you_ , but I still fucking _**hate**_ eating dandelions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/comment!!!  
> I love hearing what you thought of it, or what your favourite part was!
> 
> (Sidenote: Your favourite team also survived and live in their own communities.)


End file.
